


Fears of Discorporation

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Word Challenge, Alternate Universe-Role Reversal, Angel!Crowley(Corviel), Demon!Aziraphale(Ziraphon), Ineffable Husbands(Good Omens), Other, POV Second Person, Reverse Omens, Roleswap AU, alternate universe-cannon divergence, character death (sort of), reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: The events after a mugging in a timeline that no one really knows.





	Fears of Discorporation

**Author's Note:**

> Bad at summaries, and never write in 2nd person, but I was very inspired and wanted to archive this here

Somehow, discorporation was more frightening. 

You had already sacrificed your favorite vest, pressing it against your lover’s body to keep the wounds from weeping. You’d already killed the one who did this, but they deserve far worse.

“A...zira…”

“No, no. Don’t talk.” Your voice wavers, “Dearest, just focus on getting better.” 

You try to perform a miracle, to erase this and pretend it had never happened, but it won’t work.  _ Why won’t it work?! ... _ You knew though, deep down, that there was nothing you could do.

Death wouldn’t be as scary, at least it was final, but this? Both heaven and hell hated you. They’ll drag him through the dirt, and beat him, and only Satan knows what else they’ll do. He won’t be able to escape without a body. They’ll just take advantage of that.

“I’m... so scared...” He mumbles, eyes struggling to meet yours.

“I’ll find you, I promise.” You try to stay strong, but your shaking is uncontrollable “I’ll make sure all those fuckers burn, and I’ll bring you back to me.”

“My Dear…” He reaches a hand to your cheek, wiping the tears you both know would never fall, “If… If I’m too far gone…”

“Corviel, don’t you dare finish that.” You wanted to sound angry. You wanted to yell loud enough that even the heavens would fear your anguish, but the words came out too weak and frail.

“...” He watches you with golden eyes, trying desperately to smile. He always had a way of smiling through the most painful times, “I love you.” He whispers, trying to move closer but instead wincing at the pain, “I love you. I love you so much. I love you. I love you.” He repeats himself over and over again, as if he’s praying… praying to you.

“I know. I know. I love you too.” You run a hand through his hair, shaking violently as you tried so hard to comfort him, “Just hold on. Please don’t leave yet.”  _ Please don’t leave me alone here _ .

“I am so sorry. I should have been more careful.” He says weakly, clinging to the collar of your shirt.

“Corvi, this is not your fault.”

“But I’m… I’m always so careful.” He was trying hard to hold back his own tears, somehow still watching you with all the worship and praise he can muster. Why was he like this? So warm and gentle, despite knowing what will come next.

“You did the best you could.” You manage to croak out, lifting them up so you can rest their body against yours. You were scared, too. This may be the last time you get to see them in a long time, and that made you so-fucking-scared.

He whines quietly as the pain overcomes him, but he does not fight you, “I wish… I wish I could take my ring with me…” He mutters quietly, resting his head against your chest, “Material things, and all that.” He turned the band around his finger, closing his eyes, “I… I remember when we… picked out each others rings together…”

“I thought you would take forever in picking.” You wrap your arms around your love, resting your chin against the crown of his head.

“I just knew… when I saw it.” This is good. Even if it’s weak, so long as he’s still talking he’ll be fine.

“I never spent so long making a choice.” Your voice is nearly a whisper at this point, “Do you remember when we got married?”

“The picnic... in the Netherlands…”

“Of course. What else could I mean?”

“That was… the happiest moment of my life…”

You listen carefully as they breathe their final earthly breath, struggling to bite back a scream. This was your angel, the best of all those feathery bastards, and now he was so far out of reach. You’re scared. You won’t be able to protect him from the torture they’ll put him through.

Without his holy light, this empty body just feels cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support all our works on [Our Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon)


End file.
